


it's not the same

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/M, Gay Qrow Branwen, Gen, Heartache, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Qrow, Rated for a Few Swears, TaiQrow - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: To Tai, Qrow is the greatest brother and best friend and confidant and teammate he could have ever wanted. To Qrow, Tai is... well, it's a whole lot more complicated than that.-aka 5 times where Tai accidentally broke Qrow’s heart, and 1 time where Qrow accidentally broke Tai’s. One-sided yearning TaiQrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	it's not the same

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a oneshot that's been running around my brain for a little while. I've never written this ship before so I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

[1]

Qrow had seen it during intake. He had seen it during breakfast. He had seen it during initiation.

But _brothers,_ is it clear that Taiyang Xiao Long is more infatuated with Qrow’s sister Raven than anyone has _any_ right to be.

So, he does not think twice to take this blond buffoon- who has already managed to humiliate him twice in just as many days, no matter how easily Qrow has been able to play it off- by the neck and slam him against the wall, his words low and seething. “I’ve seen that look, asshole. You touch my sister and you’re _dead,_ got it?” he hisses.

To his surprise, Tai does not waver in front of Qrow’s warning. Instead, he simply stares back, jaw set defiantly, messy blond hair falling into his eyes as he replies tersely, “We’re teammates now, Qrow.”

Qrow snorts. “This bullshit about teams can kiss my ass. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Taiyang simply shrugs. “We need to learn to work together, and that involves you-“ and suddenly, Taiyang’s hand is upon Qrow’s wrist, bending it backwards with such surprising force that Qrow is forced to release the blond’s collar, “-backing off and letting me be.”

Qrow’s lips twist into a snarl, and he regrets for the nth time that day agreeing to store Harbinger in his weapons locker. If he could gut this idiot who thinks he could possibly lay a hand on Raven and get away with it-

“It’s not your choice whether I like Raven or not,” Taiyang says firmly. “It’s _hers._ ”

Qrow blinks. “…What?”

Pushing Qrow away from him, Taiyang straightens up, his hunched shoulders pushed back, chest puffed high. “I like Rae,” the blond admits quietly. “I think she’s beautiful, and smart, and incredibly powerful, and- and honestly, kind of scary,” he adds in a rush, “but she’s sweet. I want to get to know her better.”

There is no lie in his eyes- just honesty, the young man’s good intentions clear as day. “I just want to be a good partner and teammate. If she doesn’t ever look at me, that’s okay.”

“You’d be okay with that?” Qrow breathes, confused.

Taiyang’s face dissolves into the most startlingly sweet smile Qrow has ever seen; bright eyes crease and mirror the curve of his lips, perfectly-straight white teeth flashing brilliantly, cheeks and the tips of his nose and ears flushing at the mere thought of the other Branwen on the newly-formed Team STRQ.

Qrow is struck by the sight. Despite his bumbling personality and clumsy figure, Qrow cannot help but note that Taiyang Xiao Long actually is quite sweet, his earnestness and affection so foreign, so tantalizing, to Qrow after a life of banditry upon Anima.

He quickly squashes those thoughts down, shaking his head in alarm. _What the actual fuck am I thinking?!_

And yet, that smile does not fade, only growing sweeter as Taiyang continues on. “If she never looks twice at me, that’s okay,” he laughs shyly. “I’m not really that great. But, I’d like to _try._ ”

Qrow swallows, tongue thick in his throat. What can he possibly say if Taiyang promises to respect his sister’s wishes?

“…she’s going to beat the shit out of you, Taiyang.”

“I do not doubt it,” the other young man says sagely, smile falling away for a moment to showcase his very real fear. However, the smile returns quickly, and he adds, “Also, just call me Tai!” He reaches out, clasping Qrow’s shoulders. “We should head back, and oh- don’t worry, I’ll forget the whole threat thing- but honestly, Qrow?”

Qrow squirms lightly. He is not used to this familiarity, this closeness, this warmth- this racing of his heart. He hums, barely focusing on what Taiyang will say next, for he is too caught up on what the blond has just uttered.

_I should call him Tai. I get to call him Tai._

It’s almost as if they are friends.

 _Friends._ For some reason, that thought makes his heart ache. “What is it?”

Tai beams. “I’m glad you’re on my team. If you’d go so far to protect Raven, I think we’ll be good friends.”

After a moment, Qrow mutters, “You know I’m going to get you back for the skirt thing, right?”

Immediately, Tai scoffs, stepping away. “Hey! I got you a date with that third year girl, didn’t I?”

“That was _my_ charm that won her over.”

“She liked your legs!”

“Don’t be jealous. Rae hates that shit.”

By the time they are back in their new shared team bedroom, Summer and Raven can only trade confused looks as they catch Qrow and Tai tussling as if they’ve been best friends, brothers, all their lives. Qrow is a good actor, after all. He’s always had to be in order to make up for the godawful luck.

[2]

 _Fuck this._ His fingers tug frantically at his tie, yanking it off without remorse.

He can hear Tai’s laughter echo before he even catches a glimpse of the blond. “Need a little help there, Mr. Smooth?” Tai teases, picking up the tie from where Qrow had flung it away haphazardly.

Qrow grimaces, crossing his arms. “I don’t need to wear it,” he protests. “How the hell does anyone breathe with that garbage?”

“By not tying it as tight, Qrow. No one said you weren’t allowed oxygen,” Tai replies calmly, holding the material out towards Qrow. “C’mon, drop the arms. I’ll help.”

“I can tie it my damn self,” Qrow grumbles.

Tai raises a brow. “You literally just-“

Rolling his eyes, Qrow drops his arms from his chest, leaning back against their study table. “Fine. Whatever. Tie it.”

Tai’s eyes light up, his grin growing wicked in a split-second. “Alright!” Without delay, he loops the material underneath the collar of Qrow’s dress uniform, straightening it out with surprisingly-deft fingers.

While his eyes are locked on the task at hand, all Qrow can do is focus upon Tai. He looks painfully handsome, Qrow thinks- such a far cry from the bumbling fool he had been during their first year here. He is older and wiser; Tai has gelled back his messy mop of hair and shaved, the fresh look so fitting upon him that it grabs hold of Qrow’s heart and refuses to let go. Tai’s shoulders fill his dress uniform almost too nicely, the blazer’s shoulders almost popping thanks to the built arms constrained within. He looks handsome and powerful and confident, so far-removed from the idiot who has been by his side for the past four years.

…it’s been four years, and Qrow’s heart has never strayed. The intensity of his affections has only grown.

…he has hated his heart many a time over the past four years.

They are so close, Tai’s brilliant, innocent eyes completely engrossed in the task of tying Qrow’s tie in a way that shall be comfortable for the other man; if Qrow leans forward now, he could close the distance between them- he could grab hold of Tai and express just how much he has always stood strong by Tai’s side in body and in heart- he could _tell Tai-_

“You idiots ready yet?”

The words filter into the room the moment Tai steps back from his handiwork, the tie tied nicely around Qrow’s neck. The blond spins on his heel, expression melting to one of wry, adoring warmth. “Don’t worry, Rae,” he says, walking over to the young woman at the door. Without hesitation, he pushes some of her dark locks out of her eyes, chuckling at the immediate flush which covers her cheeks. “I was just helping Qrow finish up.”

Raven glances over to Qrow, raising a brow. “Needed help getting dressed, little brother?” she teases dryly. “We’re graduating today and you still can’t do that yourself?”

It is easy to slip into his usual role as she says this; he tucks his hands into his pockets and shrugs, raising his chin towards the door. “Mind yer own business, sis,” he replies, deadpan. “Shouldn’t you be dragging your idiot to the graduation ceremony? You know Summer will get anxious if we’re late.”

Raven sighs, but acquiesces. “Alright, you two. Let’s go.”

Qrow stays a few steps behind the duo as they head towards the amphitheatre. He knows that he should be happy; they are graduating from Beacon at last. It is an auspicious day.

Yet, all he can do is focus on the fact that Tai’s hand fits so naturally within Raven’s, as if the two were always meant to leave the halls of this school like this. He tries to look away. He can’t.

Perhaps it is the tie that is choking him that causes his head to spin, no oxygen permeating his system. The tie itself is not too tight, though. His body just doesn’t want to accept the fact that life is moving on like _this,_ he supposes.

[3]

Qrow dodges the book thrown at his head and snarls, “Calm down, Rae! If this is real, then you need to rest-“

“We have no fucking _time_ to rest!” she screeches in response, red eyes burning with so much panic and spite that he can taste blood in his mouth pre-emptively from the blows he knows she shall dole out soon enough. “Salem is coming and yet I’m- I’m-“

She crumples to her knees, her strength leaving her, burying her face in her hands as she snarls, “I’m fucking _pregnant?_ What’s kind of a sick joke is this?!”

Qrow sighs, his head aching with a passion. Instinctively, he pulls his flask out of his pocket and takes a swig, the burn of whiskey down his throat a momentary distraction from the absolute shock.

He is going to be an uncle. Raven- his sister, the angriest person he has ever known, the one person who has hated the idea of building a family more than anyone else he has ever met- is _pregnant._

Once the whiskey is tucked away again, he looks over to Tai. “You did this,” he mumbles, gesturing towards the blond, too exhausted to kick up a fuss. It is almost as if Raven’s outburst has stolen energy from him to allow her to scream and shout. “What’re you gonna do, _Dad?_ ”

Tai has been staring at the wall this entire time, mouth slightly agape, completely shell-shocked. Qrow cannot blame him. There is only so much news a single person can take; finding out that their entire world is at war with an ageless witch is one thing, but to find _this_ out a few days after they have sworn to join the fight-

Qrow opens his mouth. _It’s going to be okay,_ he longs to say. _We’ll figure this out together. You won’t be alone. Me ‘n Summer will help._

He doesn’t say a word.

There is no time to, as it turns out; after a moment, Tai stands up, tottering over to where Raven sits slumped on the floor. Then, he gathers the shorter figure into his arms with such tenderness that Qrow’s eyes fill with tears at the mere sight of it, struck by how gentle the action is. It feels too intimate, too personal.

He should not be here.

Too quietly for even Qrow to hear from across the room, Tai begins to whisper into Raven’s hair, the woman stiffening as she listens to him. His curiosity gets the better of him, and so Qrow steps forward, almost desperate to hear what Tai is saying- how does he feel? What will he do? What should _any_ of them do?

What’ll happen to Team STRQ?

 _Summer’s almost here,_ he thinks faintly. _She’ll be here soon. She’ll know what to do-_

But as he moves close enough to finally hear what Tai is saying to Raven, Qrow freezes, his heart plummeting to the floor. Perhaps they do not need Summer, after all; Tai has… apparently figured it out.

“You’re going to be an amazing mom,” Tai whispers into her feathery, thick hair. “You and me- we’ll do this together. You won’t be alone, Rae. We’re going to take care of you until the baby comes, and then we’re going to be a family, and you’re going to kick so much ass, and our kiddo is going to grow up telling me that they wish I was as cool as you.”

Sometime throughout this rambling speech, Raven’s body seems to run out of anger, the fire fueling her draining away, leaving her broken and trembling and _terrified._ “We don’t- I don’t know how to raise a kid,” she whispers into her hands. “I can’t be a mom- I never had one, I don’t know-.”

Tai sighs, looking up at Qrow, the latter straightening up at the sudden eye contact. He smiles, rueful yet strangely confident, his entirely face seeming to glow with an unadulterated joy that grabs hold of the very air within Qrow’s lungs and wrenches it away. “I never really had a family either,” he chuckles. “But now… we can have one. I’ve always wanted one.”

_And now we have a chance to do it together._

Raven begins to cry in earnest, so uncharacteristically open in front of the two men in her life. Qrow feels his knees go weak, collapsing into a nearby chair as he watches Tai draw the woman even closer.

For the first time in his life, Qrow wishes he were an identical twin, not fraternal. If he could bear a child- if he were a woman- would he be the one Tai was caressing like this? Would Tai be holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world?

When Summer arrives, he briefs her on the situation and leaves. He needs a proper drink. His headache is killing him. This is all too much, and he does not want to think any longer, for his thoughts keep leading him back to the same conclusion:

When Tai talks of family, Qrow isn’t really a part of that, is he?

[4]

Yang cries.

The squalling of a baby will never sit easy with Qrow; even though he knows this little creature’s voice by heart, even though he loves it more than anything, the sound of Yang’s cries does nothing but amplify the feelings of heartache and disbelief and burning, fiery _anger_ which bubble up within him, threatening to consume him whole.

Tai barely reacts to Yang’s crying, the little girl in his arms alternating between whimpers and full-on screams, pushing away the bottle from her mouth with such force that eventually, Tai drops it on the floor. He does not move to pick it up. He does not move at all, in fact, the life in his eyes naught but a faint remnant of what it had been merely a few days earlier. However, life is different now; their entire world has crumbled in a single instant, a single action, leaving them all without a place to stand.

Raven has abandoned them all- her daughter, her lover, her brother, her best friend. All of them.

…she never even said goodbye.

Brothers, how Qrow _longs_ to walk towards Tai, to gather up the two blonds in his arms and hold them tight- to promise that he will never leave, he will never abandon them, that he will never do what his sister has so callously done and leave Tai without a lover, Yang without a parent-

Because Qrow can live without his sister. It shall hurt beyond measure to realize that his other half has betrayed them and their cause and their _happiness,_ but Qrow shall heal. He has found other things to live for over the past six years since coming to Beacon, after all. Tai, however, was never meant to suffer like this. Qrow would give _anything_ to ease the flashes of pure, crushing despair which flickers in his eyes every time he comes back to awareness before dissociating again.

Qrow picks up Yang’s bottle and walks over to the duo seated upon the armchair. “It’s okay, Tai-“

“What’s okay?” the blond spits suddenly. His eyes flash with anger and spite as he adds, seething, “What? You’re gonna go run off, too?”

His blood chills in his veins, those words spluttered out of heartache and misplaced anger enough to gut him. Qrow steps back, his entire body growing cold, the desire to transform into a corvid and _flee_ stronger than anything else he has ever felt.

Tai has never looked at him with such venom before.

It is Summer who eases this tension as she enters their home, her silvery eyes contrasting horribly with bloodshot sclerae and puffy eyelids, tear-streaked cheers wiped clumsily as she plasters on a false smile. Qrow is stricken for a moment; she is truly their leader, he thinks, as she straightens her diminutive shoulders and walks confidently over to Tai and Yang. Without a word, she seats herself on top of the armrest and pulls the screaming infant out of the blond’s arms, holding the baby tenderly against her bosom. Immediately, Yang calms down, the familiar scent of roses slowly filling the air, dissipating the threads of anger and tension and distress which have run taut across the living room like tightrope wires all day.

Once Yang’s cries have finally slowed, her whimpers turning to stuttered hiccups as she calms down in Summer’s touch, Summer finally murmurs, “She has your hair, Tai,” as she twirls Yang’s thin curls between her fingers.

Tai snorts humourlessly. “She’ll look exactly like her mom when she grows up, though.”

Summer smiles, thin and weary and wan, at Qrow; her eyes carry pity and trust, fatigue and warmth. Then, she leans her cheek onto Tai’s head. “And she’ll love you to the moon and back, Tai,” she breathes, kissing his hair softly.

For the first time that day, a light of hope flickers in Tai’s eyes. He turns his face up to Summer, shock and hope and heartache finally breaking through the blank, mildly bitter expression he has worn since Qrow has been there. His eyes fill with tears and he bites his lip, pressing his forehead against Summer’s arm as he scrunches his face up, silently sobbing, one hand wrapping around his leader’s waist and the other resting upon Yang’s stomach.

The baby grabs hold of Tai’s finger right as she drifts off to sleep, and all Qrow can do is watch, because even though this is his best friend, his leader, and his niece all before him… he does not belong in this picture.

[5]

Little Ruby holds onto his smallest finger, and all Qrow can think is, _I will die protecting you, forever and always._

After all, this darling child’s mother is no longer able to protect her. Qrow shall do it in her stead, no matter what.

The death of Summer comes as a shock, but after a few weeks, the wounds have begun to heal. Perhaps he compartmentalizes it too neatly, and it shall haunt him years down the line. He does not know; all he does know is that Ruby does not understand where her mother has gone, but Yang does.

So, Qrow holds Yang a little longer, a little tighter, every time he sees her. He never pulls away first; he shall hold her as long as she needs, for she knows that her beautiful Summer Rose will never come home again. Her second mother has left her behind, and Yang is too young to understand that it is not her fault, and her eyes have been red and puffy for so long that Qrow has forgotten what her face looks like without its constant companion of guilt.

She is too young to feel responsible for this. So, he holds onto her until she lets go, until she feels ready to face the world again.

However, while he knows that his little nieces shall grow up to be just as strong and fierce and kind as the woman who had loved them with all her heart, it is Tai who he truly worries for. How can one man lose not one, but two people to whom he has given his heart to unconditionally?

…apparently, Tai can do it just fine.

When he finally gets a chance to reconnect with the blond after a long mission in Anima, he is greeted by the smell of cookies and pasta accompanied by peals of laughter and lighthearted teasing. Qrow can only stand at the door and blink, the joy cutting through the shroud of darkness he had been so ready to witness. As he enters the kitchen, he finds his best friend standing with a wide, brilliant smile on his face, grinning as he scolds Yang for stealing chocolate chips off of Ruby’s cookie for fun. He looks tired, yes, but he does not look like a man who has lost yet another lover just a few weeks past.

Qrow’s heart simultaneously heals and shatters with that realization. Even without speaking to the blond, it is clear that Tai has figured out how to survive; he has learned to move on, to keep going, to keep a smile on his face so that his girls feel safe and ready to take on the world even without a mother.

He does not need Qrow to help him heal his wounds. He never has. So, Qrow slaps a smile onto his face, steals Yang’s cookie in revenge before the little girl can realize he is even there, and waves hello to his best friend who has always been far stronger than anyone- including Qrow- ever gave him credit for.

[6]

“I think I’m going to try dating again.”

And just like that, any semblance of certainty which Qrow had ever managed to hold onto is snatched away from under his feet.

He pauses, dishtowel in his hands freezing overtop of a large plate mid-dry, taking a moment to steady his features and put on a curious smile. It is so, so false- even Ruby would have been able to see through it- but Tai’s never been good at reading between the lines. Not with Qrow.

Finally, he manages to work up the will to chuckle, asking, “Oh really? You think those lil’ cargo shorts of yours will be enough to win over the ladies?”

Tai casts him a deadpan glare before going back to washing the plates in the sink, scrubbing idly at dried lasagna. “Shut up about my outfit, Qrow,” he mumbles. “It’s fine and you know it.”

 _You look good in it._ “But why?” A tiny part of him cannot help but sigh in relief, for he does genuinely sound curious, engaged, lighthearted; it’s so convincing that Qrow almost believes his own act. When Tai doesn’t respond, however, he slips the plate in his hands into the wire drying rack and crosses his arms, leaning against the countertop as he scrutinizes the other man’s face. His voice lowers to a murmur. He does not need anyone else to bear witness to his weakness as he murmurs, “You’ve… hell, Tai, you’ve been through enough with relationships, haven’t you?”

The words he wants to say remain on the tip of his tongue, but go no further. They have no right to go further.

_Please don’t leave me behind._

It is gutting, just how much pain can flash across Tai’s features in a split-second. What hurts far more, however, is how quickly that heartache is wiped away, the blond having had almost eighteen years of practice in putting on smiles when there was no joy to be had. He has learned well for Yang and Ruby’s sake, and Qrow respects that.

He doesn’t want Tai to use that skill on _him,_ though.

Sensing his immediate concern, Tai finally sighs, leaning forward against the sink. “I… I’m tired of being single, Qrow,” he admits at last, a rueful, embarrassed chuckle spilling forth humourlessly. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“But,” Qrow replies instantly, trying to scrabble for any foothold in this conversational slope, “both times, you-“

“Lost them, yeah.” Those sweet eyes cloud over, creasing with wrinkles written into formerly-young skin thanks to time and grief which the blond never should have had to bear. “But those things aren’t my fault.”

Qrow winces, crimson eyes immediately falling to his hands. The guilt is bitter upon his tongue. “I… it’s probably my fault,” he whispers. “My luck-“

A damp hand covers his before he can blink, large and callused and far too tender for Qrow’s heart to be able to maintain its façade of calm. “No, Qrow, don’t say that,” Tai immediately replies.

Qrow swallows thickly. The _fondness_ in Tai’s eyes as he says that-

“I just-“ The blond sighs, shrugging haplessly. “I just don’t want to be alone in this house anymore.”

 _That_ is unexpected. “Whaddya mean, ‘alone’?” Qrow breathes.

Taiyang shrugs, a strange sense of embarrassment flitting across his features. “You’re all going off on your own, Qrow,” Tai sighs, turning around to lean back against the countertop. His eyes turn to glance over his shoulder out of the kitchen window, glazed over in worry and nostalgia and rueful bitterness. “You’re always on missions for Oz. The girls are growing up, and they’ll be on their own soon enough. Summer and Rae are gone, and…”

“And?” He asks, but Qrow does not truly want to know the answer.

And then, to Qrow’s utmost horror, Tai looks up at him, weary eyes filled with frustrated tears, lips curved into a wry smile wobbling as he fights to hold back sobs which so clearly want to escape. “I’m sick of being left behind, Qrow,” Tai breathes, shrugging again, as if trying to convince himself that the words he speaks are nothing but casual conjecture, naught but a simple comment to pass the dish soap so they may continue on their chores. “I don’t want to be waiting anymore.”

The nausea which washes over Qrow is almost crippling. He fights back bile and dizziness, gripping onto the side of the counter with enough force to hold himself upright, just barely. “You can’t leave,” Qrow whispers at last. “Please, Tai. Don’t you get it?”

“What? Are you trying to say-“

“You’re _home,_ Tai,” Qrow pleads, covering his eyes with a hand, praying that the other man cannot see how his fingers tremble. “It’s not this fucking cottage or Patch or any of it, not really. When the girls want to come home-“ _when_ I _want to come home_ “-it’s you they’re coming to see. If you go, then what will they do?”

_What will I do?_

The thought of Taiyang leaving Patch makes him ill.

Tai sighs, crouching down onto his haunches, burying his face in his hands. “I know! I know,” he says, fighting back his clear frustration. “I know that the girls are holding onto this place.”

Qrow allows his head to loll back, looking up into the kitchen lights, feeling a headache coming on. What could he possibly do? What could he possibly say?

The unspoken words have made it clearer than any apology ever could. “ _Summer and Rae left, and I’m alone._

_“And you were never an option, Qrow.”_

Sucking in a haggard breath through his teeth, Qrow finally whispers, “If you find someone who will treat you well and put up with your shit, then go for it. You’re an adult,” he begins. Then, he turns to face Tai properly and pleads, “But Tai?”

Tai finally lifts his face from his hands. “Yeah, Qrow?”

“…don’t leave Patch, okay? This is… this is our home.”

Tai sighs. “Okay.”

He helps Tai up. Without prompting, the blond wraps his arms around Qrow’s neck, pulling in the other man for a tight hug. “Thank you, Qrow,” he murmurs in a warbling voice. Sniffing loudly, he shoots Qrow a watery wink. “Wish me luck then. I, uh… I’ve been out of the dating sphere a long time.”

“You’ll find someone, don’t worry,” Qrow says automatically. “Even in those dumbass shorts.”

Tai’s crooked smile restores some of the light within Qrow’s heart. “Thanks, buddy.”

And Qrow smiles and rolls his eyes and pats his best friend on the shoulder, for Taiyang will never be more than his brother-in-law-partner-best friend-confidant-firstlovefirstkissfirstdesire-

Taiyang is _home_.

It is only later that it dawns on Qrow why he always accepts away missions the moment Ozpin assigns them. It is easier to work than to return to Patch, knowing that his home will never be _his._ But that’s okay- Qrow’s used to this. His luck would never have allowed his heart to fall irrevocably in love with anyone but the one person who would never want him back- that is his fate, and he is okay with that.

As long as Tai welcomes him back at the end of the day, Qrow is okay with that.

He is okay with that.

He is okay.

_…Okay._

He has to be.

_**-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
